Through The Nightmare
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: Through the isometric terror that I live, I know brought my dear friend with me. Now we must play the game, if not suffer what she decides...or she might just let us go crazy..(I suck at summaries :P)
1. in the beginning

_If a dream is a land that we escape to be away from reality...then why does reality follow, creating the scenes and people in a dream. Why is it the only way to escape is to be in a living nightmare...but when living it you just want to go back to reality...maybe to dream._

I ran into the woods, branches hit my several times, but I was in too much of a a panic to care. My legs were starting to l feel numb all I wanted was to fall on the ground and rest. If you do that they will catch up to you a voice in the back of my head yelled at me. All I could do was run. The branches just kept on hitting me. It was getting harder for me to breath let alone see. My vision was clouded by the red liquid that was my blood. _I must be still bleeding from my head_, was all I thought. I could taste the blood each time it slipped between my lips and into my mouth. _I couldn't do this for long_ I thought _I'm sorry I'm sorry_, was what my mind kept saying. I stopped by and open clearing near a clean water pond. _Now to wait_ I thought. I held my knife that I had found before close to my hands. The knife was covered in dry specks of blood and some fresh, that went the same for my clothes. _How did I get this far_ I thought once again.

I looked both ways I needed to be alert they would come and try to kill me. I know they would. That's when a man came out with black hair and these eggshell colored eyes. He wasn't alone, with him came these black bear like creatures, they had big red eyes and you could see their teeth. Long rows of sharp knife like teeth. They looked to be made out of mist but that was far from the truth. I backed away slowly. The man only grinned and the creatures were off. I looked at them and when one came my way, I stabbed it in the neck line. The beast fell to the ground almost crying in pain before it arose again, almost as if nothing happened. I know I wont win, so I began to run once again. The creatures were on my tracks I knew they were. It would only be a matter of minutes before they would catch up again, and I knew I was too weak from fighting. I would die here...i would die.

The world seemed to black out as they came closer, as one slashes into my chest. I could bearly hear my screams that I knew echoed the land. The pain that was supposed to come when another one of them clawed me on the back...didn't come...not soon enough, I guess that was the real pain. The only clear thing I saw was the man floating above no emotion in his eyes. No emotion in his face. Another one came for me that once ripped into my throat. I could now taste the rusty, salty, liquid that was in me. It make me want to puke, but I couldn't. Tears did fall, I know they fell. I still didn't feel pain, was he doing this on purpose to make me feel worse than now I guess so...i looked up once again to the man, he looked into my eyes before I felt my last scream come out...i heard that one and that was my last breath...

My body swung forward as I woke up from my dream...or nightmare. I was covered in cold sweat. I looked around i was in my room. Then my hand flew to my neck it was fine and not bleeding. My breathing was still uneven i looked at the clock in my bed side table. 3:00 am was what it read. I groaned and feel back to my bed, but no way was I going to be able to sleep again. In the end I got up and walked to my tv and turned it on. I stayed that way until it was time for me to get up for school, but I never paid attention to the tv screen,my dream played again and again. This dream was different as I got up to get ready...

After a few minutes I walked outside and down some stairs to the kitchen, only to see that Alfred was earing a huge bowl of cereal.

"morning matt, how you sleep?" he asked me as he whipped the milk off his face. A grin now present, on his face.

"morning al, and ehhh I slept fine, thanks for asking" Matthew looked away from his brothers glaze as he answered. Alfred raised and eyebrow and got up and walked to his brother.

"I doubt that, you didn't look me in the eyes when you answered, now tell me what happened?"

Matthew sighed and looked at Alfred, "really, Al nothing happened, just a bad dream!" he told him quickly before mumbling "the worst dream ever"

"well if it was just a nightmare, the. You will be fine, I guess you are just stressing out, so dude don't worry come on time for school!" the older twin yelled as his cyan blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Matthew could help but smile, and he nodded. Both grabbed their book bags and were out the door.

Matthew could shake the feeling if someone watching and following him. He also could stop thinking about his dream. It didn't seem like a dream, it was just too real. Plus he has had nightmares before, but none seemed to shake him like this one did. 'what does this dream mean' he thought to himself. He shook his head trying to forget about it, but he knew it would stay in the back if his head.

"hey Mattie, look we're here!" Alfred exclaimed. The bright smile on hit face just made Matthew feel a bit better. The walked to the gates of the academy in which they attended. They opened the gates and walked in. Alfred looked around until his eyes landed on a British kid. Alfred smirked and turned to Matthew. "Mattie, got to go, see you at lunch!" with that he ran off to catch up with the British kid who he called iggy. The kid ended yelling at Alfred about the nickname. Matthew smiled at his brother, he felt happy for him and continued to walked away.

He entered the school, he didn't even look up, his mind was clogged with his stupid dream. 'what did it mean, what did it mean!' his mind races to ask. The thing that brought him back was when he landed on the cold floor of the school. He looked up to meet a pair of red eyes, and sliver hair. Matthew let out an eep noise. The kid that he bumped into got up and offered his hand to Matthew.

"here kid, let me help you up." the red eyed boy told him. Matthew took his hand and was brought up. He cleaned himself off.

"I'm so sorry,I wasn't watching where I was going, please forgive me,and thank you" the Canadian said softly as he looked down, in embarrassment, with a pink blush. The red eyed boy just grinned.

"hey don't worry about it, nothing happened to the awesome me, and plus I wasn't watching where I was going, you know had to much on the mind!" the boy told him. Matthew nodded, at the boy, he looked familiar to him.

"umm, please don't mind me asking, but you look like someone, I know but I can't put my finger on it, as if I've seen you before" Matthew told him his blush was growing by the second. The boy let out a laugh, and it was a strange laugh.

" I'm Gilbert, I think we have biology, and maybe orchestra." Matthews eyes widen that was right he had both classes with Gilbert, how could he forget!.

"oh, no wonder, my names Matthew, nice to formally meet you." the Canadian told him. Gilbert grinned at him.

" I like you, you seem awesome, but not as awesome as me of course!" Matthew blushed once again at the comment. "we should hang out some time!" Gilbert told him in a loud and very happy voice. It was Matthews turn to grin.

"sure that would be fun!" Matthew looked closer at Gilbert and notices something...he had bags under his eyes and they looked dark. 'when was the last time Gilbert had a good's nights rest?' he thought. He could contain himself he had to ask."Gilbert, don't mind me asking but when was the last time you slept well?" he asked softly looking down to the ground.

Gilbert looked takin back that the question. He gave Matthew a confused look, before answering."whaaaaa?" was all that came out. Matthew looked up to meet his eyes,

"you have very dark bags under your eyes, and it looks like you haven't slept well so I asked, sorry" he said with a small eep in the end. The red eyed boy looked at him carefully before he sighed and smiled gently.

"its fine really! I just didn't think anyone would notice and your right I haven't slept well-" he couldn't finish because the 10 minute bell rang. "awww, stupid unawesome bell interrupting the awesome me and my story telling!" Gilbert yelled out clenching his fist in mid air shaking it back and forth. He turned back to Matthew. "Mattie, we should finish this conversation at lunch since we have biology before we will leave together, is that okay!" Matthew smiled at him and nodded. The two went separate ways.

The day went by like a breeze, nothing interesting happened in any period of the day, that was until he got to biology. Matthew thought for a while did he want to face Gilbert again? His mind said yes so he walked in and sat in his normal seat which was in the middle rows and next to a window. He loved looking out it, when he day dreamed. In the class today they reviewed for an exam that would come soon. Matthew was king notes until someone tapped his shoulder he looked behind him, only to be facing a girl. The girl had cobalt blue eyes and long curly brown hair, she handed him a note. He gave her a confused look, that was when she pointed to a certain albino that was slowly falling asleep in class. He sighed and thanked her before turning around again. Matthew thought should he open it or not. Something said no but the part that said yes won...somehow.

"dear Mattie,

Wow look how awesome and formal that was...kesesesesesese, okay so the awesome me will meet you after class so we can finish the conversation, just reminding you, once again! Well bye Mattie see ya latter

Matthew rolled his eyes at the letter...really he thought really!? He closed the note and continued to write down what the teacher said. This class didn't end long, before he knew what happened the bell rang. Everyone got up and walked out of the waited for Gilbert to wake up and come out,when he did Gilbert had a grin on his face. He didn't so tired not like this morning Matthew thought. Both began to walk to the cafeteria.

As they got there Matthew looked around at everyone, he wasn't that hungry so he went to sit down. Gilbert followed, hr sighed gently and looked at Matthew. "do you really want to know why I can't sleep?" he bit his bottom lip did he want to know? Did he? The question answered itself when he nodded.

"okay, well were do i start?"

"beginning..." Matthew answered. Another sigh escaped the sliver teens pale lips.

" okay, I don't know why, but I'm having these nightmares. They start off good, but they escalate into something sinister in the end. Every night it gets worse and worse, I can't seem to get away,as much as I try...i cant. I feel like if I sleep, the nightmare will become a reality, that whatever tries to kill me in there, might kill me, for real. Each damn time I sleep or try they always come, Mattie I try to run...b-but I can't...they grab me and I don't know what I did!" Gilbert told him his head in his hands. Matthew swallowed a lump that was in his throat. Gilbert had nightmares that tried to kill him. Could it be connected to my nightmare, he asked himself. Nothing answered, so he decided to ask.

"who, well, what tries to harm you?" his voice was unsteedy. Gilbert looked up and eyed Matthew.

" the scene is at night, mostly. In a village,I always wake up in the same room, in the same house. But sometimes I wake up of were I left off the night before. And this woman and little girl are there the little girl, she yells for a man, the man, I could only remember his almost white eyes. The lady pulls the little girl away, into this black forest. I followed them once. They ended up in an old house. A beautiful house I went in they seemed to not notice me. Both ended up at an old door. There the lady grabbed a knife..." Gilbert stopped and swallowed the lump that had become before continuing." she walks to the girl. She says that the little girl has been very very bad, and must be punished. She then raises her knife and stabs the girl in the chest. The little girl screams in pain, it was a terrible scream. The lady does it again, again and again. Her once white dress now had the girls blood. The girls black dress was drenched. The girl falls back. This lady gets up and mumbles very bad girl and she walked away. I wanted to follow, but didn't. I stayed behind. I looked at the girl, she only smiled up once, and whispered welcome, after that I ran!" Gilbert finished.

"welcome to what?" Matthew asked eyes wide. Gilbert shrugged.

"I don't know!" he yelled up to the sky. "I've wanted to find out, but that was the first and last time I have seen her..."Matthew nodded a Gilbert and he sighed.

"Gilbert. I had a strange nightmare, I was running for my life. These black creatures were chasing after me! And this man was following them, I couldn't escape and they ended up killing me by cutting my throat, but some things were off. Luke I couldn't hear myself scream, nor could I feel some pain, then it crashed on me all the pain" Matthew told him softly. Red eyes went wide, in shock.

" the man, did he had pale almost white eyes?" his breathing was hitched and uneven. Matthew bit his lip and shy his eyes, but never the less nodded. "mein gott..."

"you don't think, I mean, what if our dreams are connected?" Matthew spit out,a blush covering his face.

" could it be possible?" Gilbert asked.

"maybe..."

"then what does that mean, why would our dreams be connected we don't know each other, that wasn't until today! Why? And the dreams they feel so real, so real that in scared to sleep?" Matthew sighed and shrugged his shoulders, then something came to him.

"that house, Gilbert where that girl died!" Gilbert looked confused

"...what about it?"

" today Gil, go to sleep please plus you need sleep and go to the house, if the dream is connect I will find the house, and we will be by then!' Matthew told him, gilberts face went pale. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to go back into that nightmare.

"I can't"

"why"

" I don't want to go back to that hell!" Matthew sighed and looked into the teens ruby red eyes. They showed real fear.

"Gil, please, I want to know why?" Gilbert closed his eyes and bit his lip. He didn't want to go back, he really didn't. That was hell, they tried to kill him and every day he got scareder and more paranoid. Never the less he nodded. Matthew smiled he had Gilberts help. With notice he got up and hugged him. The bell rang it was the end of the day. Before he left Gilbert grabbed his hand.

"here's my number, umm wanna give me yours we need to plan"

"okay" they exchanged numbers and were off there separate ways...

* * *

well uhhhh hi i guess i wanted to write this story because im into the horror and such. i know this chapter might suck...i know it does,but hey there will be better chapters...i think well in the end i own nothing...sigh bye...


	2. the forest of hallucinations

That night, Matthew thought of what would happen in his dream. Would the things kill him, would he wake up, would he see Gilbert? His sleepy eyes closed gently as he yawned on final time...

Once again he woke up in the other world. The trees covered every where. Just like last night, he was in the same forest. Matthew looked for that knife from last time, when he found it he began to walk, trying to find this house. After a few minutes if walking alone in silence he heard something break.

He turned around only to be faced by a little boy wearing black. He was very pale. He had blonde hair, and deep green eyes. His face showed no emotion. He just stared at Matthew. He just watched him.

Matthew was confused, why was a boy out in the forest alone?" the boy turned his head to the side as if someone called him. That's when a lady she had black and red hair. She didn't have eyes, they were mesley holes. There was a grin on her face. They boys face was turned with horror, he ran. Matthew followed trying to save the boy. The lady just grinned even more and chased the green eyes boy. Matthew tried to grab him, only to see his hand went right through his body. Matthew stopped wide eyed. What was going on. The lady, without eyes flashed right past him, blowing his hair to the left. His breath was hitched as the scene unfolded right before his eyes...

The lady grabbed the boy. He was crying by now begging to be left down, so he could leave. She whispered four words into his eye, 'very very bad boy' after that. She opened her mouth to show teeth, sharp unnatural teeth, he screamed even louder. Then she bit down on his head, silencing him. Blood fell from her mouth as she licked it, loving the taste. Part of his brain fell onto the floor, it was a rosy pink color. A green eye rolled to Matthews shoe. The eye blinked. She then began to eat the boy the blood ozed out if her mouth and off the body which it no lingered looked like one, but she turned to look at Matthew. Matthew felt his blood run cold, she was watching him. She dropped the boy onto her long nailed hands and grinned up at Matthew. The Canadian felt like puking in her teeth you could see the remains of the once helpless boy. She cared the boy away into the dark vase woods. As she did so the wind blew a piece of paper out of the boys pocket. Gently and slowly Matthew picked up the paper, some parts bow had the other boys bloody. Opening it he read what it said.

Dear Matthew Williams,  
Welcome

That was all it said. Matthew now felt really cold he pocketed the paper and ran in the opposite direction of which the crazy lady left. He ran as fast as his feet could rake him, that was until he ended up in a house. Gently praying that nothing would come out Matthew opened the door.

-line break-

Gilbert woke up, in the same room as he always did, in the beginning. He walked out the door and into the deserted village. Building were chipping and falling apart, everything was falling apart. Swallowing he walked slowly around trying to find the forest of that day the first day he meet that he came. Fear kept running through his body 'what if they find me' he thought. Suddenly he hear a crack, swiftly he turned around...nothing...then again another crack but to the opposite of the first. He turned around...nothing. Then another crack but right behind him.  
A hot breath, went Down his spine. Gilbert closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to know the thing that was behind him. He knew he had to look, he knew he had too! Sighing praying in his head he turned around, only to be meet with clear white eyes, and horrible black matter fur. The creature growled opening his mouth which held several sharp pointed teeth. His breath was now hitched, he went pale. Gilbert turned on his heel and ran the other direction, until he meet the border line of the woods. A fence closed the city and the woods. He looked behind him, breathing and watching with horror, these creatures ran after him, making a screeching noise. Gilbert wasn't thinking anymore he climbed the fence and jumped over, never turning back he ran into the woods. The screeching was getting softer and softer. Where the creatures were hating on the fence read a sign

" do not enter fence, if entered you may never come back, welcome to the forest of hallucinations..."

He walked deeper and deeper, something seemed off, very off but he couldn't pin point it. As he walked deeper and deeper this weird smell illuminated in the air since he past the fence. "where am I?" he asked out loud into the smelly air. As he walked he couldn't help but notice how the clouds above him kept changing colors. Ut was blue, then red, then pink, then green, then gray, then white, then blue once again. Everything in this forest seemed to be moving. Gilbert knew that things didn't move, so why were they moving now?

"I'm going crazy!" he yelled and quickly covered his mouth. The trees seemed to grow faces that watched him, the branches tried to grab him and toss him around. Hr ran from the trees, but as he got deeper and deeper, things only got worse. The trees started talking to him and to each other, it was driving him crazy. He swallowed a lump in his throat, why was this happening? Fear broke into his eyes. He wanted to close them, but he couldn't, the trees only talked louder and louder. Colorful mist filled the smelly air, of the forest. A voice then started to talk to him.

"hey dude, hows it hanging?" it asked Gilbert began to panic and looked around and around.

"where, where are you!" Gilbert yelled his eyes clouded by the mist.

"dude I'm everywhere!" the Prussian was now truly confused. His breath began to quicken.

"where am I, who ever you are!" the Prussian yelled at the air, it now had a sticky sweet smell.

"haha, wait you don't know where you are?" the voice said, sounding closer and closer. That was until a dude just came out if know where stepping out of a blue cloud. He looked at the Prussian who's eyes were still blood shot from the forest and having an encounter with the creatures. " dude!, your in the forest of hallucinations!" the man screamed into the forest.

Gilbert really didnt know how to respond, he just watched. He was in a hallucination, does that mean that this dude isn't real. He wanted to ask, but he also didn't. Sighing once again "how do I get out of this forest?" he asked the man who was playing with a zebra. "WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Gilbert. "HOW THE HELL DID THAT GET THERE!" the man looked at the screaming teen and back to the stripped animal, hr pointed at the animal, Gilbert nodded.

"oh well to answer your first question...i don't know and your second...this is prince my pet." Gilbert felt his eye twitch. This man here had a zebra as a damn pet! He knew he couldn't take this anymore and began to walk away from this crazy dude and his fucking zebra. Ashe did so the man followed.  
"aww, dude don't leave, I don't get many visitors, at least stay!" the man whined, a pout was seen across his face. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"nien! I can not must get out of this colorful forest to look for that lady's house!" Gilbert told him as he walked around. The mans eyes widen, he grabbed Gilbert by the shoulder and turned him around.  
"you do not want to go to the house in the woods." once again Gilbert rose and eye brow.

"and why not?" he asked

"your new here, are you not?"

"new to what this dream yes I've only been here like what 9 times since the first time I came, since I don't sleep!"

"oh! Welcome! But I bet you already got your welcome. Okay don't every go into the forest of malus" the man told him, Gilbert didn't know what that word meant malus.

"I don't know what that means" Gilbert told the man who's clothes were changing right before his eyes.

"you don't need, to know you just need to stay away!" the man yelled, in that same time as he finished a girl appeared. She had long black hair and had bangs. Her eyes were the lightest brown, almost yellow. She was wearing a colorful dress with some multi-colored flats.

"da fuck?! Another hallucination!" Gilbert yelled to the sky raising his hand. He then fell on the floor. His knees when to his chest he grabbed his head and started to mumble words of I'm going crazy now.

"ehhh? What happened, did I do something wrong?" asked the girl, as she looked up at the man. The man smiled down at her his pink eyes shining, hw ruffled her hair. Her eye twitched as she swat his hand away.

"no you did nothing wrong, may, Gilbert is just being a baby" Gilbert glared at the man. He got up and walked to him.

"I am not being a baby, and who is she!" he yelled pointing at the girl with black hair. She blinked once or twice and smiled. Gracefully she came forward.

" May, my name is may, nice to meet a new character!" Gilbert looked at her confused,

"...character?" he looked at her and at him. "what do you mean new character?" may jumped up and looked at the other man with pink eyes.

"you said to much may..." was all the man said. May looked to the ground, in dispare. "its alright thought, don't frit over it." he smiled and patted her on the head. He then turned to Gilbert. "Gilbert we can't tell you everything, this land if fun of secrets that you must unravel, but I'll tell you something, all of us the people you see, tries to unravel the secrets, but we didn't make it now its your turn!" he said happily. Gilbert nodded and once again began to walk forward.

"w-where are you going" may asked her eyes wide. Gilbert stopped and turned to her.

"I have to go to the lady's house, I promised to meet a friend there" both the hallucinations eyes went wide.

"you have a friend walking through that forest!" the man yelled walking closer to Gilbert.

"there is another one..." may said. "that has never happened..." she then whispered softly. The red eyed man rolled his eyes and nodded.

"and I really have to find him, so if I can get going, thanks for your time." with a good bye he was off. May bit her lip and turned to the man.

"should we follow?" he turned to her and smiled.

"I would but...thats not what im here to do...im here to warn nothing else, you can go try to keep him safe." may looked at gilberts walking figure and nodded hugging the man once last time her whispered a good bye and ran off after Gilbert. The man looked down and his smile disappeared he had a feeling that would be the last time he would see may.

-line break-

Gilbert looked behind when he heard a noise. He saw may running after him. "may? What are you doing here?" may stopper and blushed.

"the man told me to come and follow you, I know this place better than him, and he has been here longer I'm here to protect you, somewhat" may said softly looking into gilberts eyes. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"okay I don't need help, plus your a hallucination, once I get out of this forest you won't be here." the Prussian told her as he turned around and walked away. May was in shook first, she the came back and ran after him.

"im not a hallucination, im the real deal, please Gilbert beilschmidt let me help you, you don't know the way out, plus I know how to get out of this forest and I know how to get to the lady's house!" the girl yelled in a pleading manner. Gilbert eyed her trying to find something that would tell him other wise, he didn't find it. Sighing he nodded at the girl, who smiled wide and ran to him. "thank you! Come on we got to hurry, before it gets dark!"

"why?" he asked. She looked at Gilbert and bit her lip. She opened her mouth then closed it. Then again open and close. She thought for a moment and opened again.

"lets just say, the night here isn't they safest place to be, its deadly." Gilbert didn't need more he nodded. Oh dear I hope Matthew is alright. I hope he didn't get hurt. Then again this was his idea, but still. Thoughts swirled through his mind. Both of them walked in silence, both in there own thoughts. Gilbert thinking about Matthew and may...

'please, Gilbert forgive me. I dont want it to happen to you. It happens to everyone. I just dont want it to happen to you, nor do I want it to happen to your friend. Please I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I can't tell you. Please one day forgive me... She shut her eyes tightly. Her breath hitched now it was uneven. A few tears fell down her face. She wasn't going to let Gilbert see her. With the back of her hand she whipped the salty tears off. She looked up and saw they were close to the end, and the sun was going down.

"Gilbert, we are almost out of the forest, and well Gilbert the sun is almost down. We really need to hurry!"she told him as she looked behind her shoulder.

"yeah okay, but how do we get out faster?" he asked. May began to think for a second then it came to her, but she didn't know if Gilbert would like her idea.

"I-I have an idea, but you wont like it..." she told him looking to the ground. Gilbert blinked once and twice.

"just tell me and the awesome me will say if I like it or not!"

" well my powers don't work in the forest but they work out of the forest I could teleport us to the house." Gilbert smirked a bit.

"I love that idea." may smiled at him, she turned to him and said.

"we must hurry, we gotta run!" with that her feet began to sprint away through the dense trees. Gilbert room a second to react, but never the less ran after the small girl. It didn't take long until he caught up and they walked out of the trees onto a plain land. The girl looked at him "we're here" Gilbert grinned, then the girl grabbed his hand said some words and they appeared at the house, Gilbert looked down at the girl. Her hair was still long and black with her bangs, but she had a black dress, he wondered what happened to her other clothes. Slowly she let go of his hand and walked in. Her yellow eyes glazing over the place, to see if anything looked out of place. She then turned back to Gilbert. "its clear no one is here...yet." Gilbert nodded and walked around the house.

It was a small cozy place. It seemed like a perfect house for a growing family, but everything had its dirty little secrets and this house had no exception. Just by the dark aura the house gave could tell the past, and give the future. Gilbert now knew it to well. He had seen that little girl get killed in the house. He knew this house held more secrets, and he didn't want to find out.

"Gil, what's your uhhh friend like?, what's his name?" may asked a bright pink blush spread across her face. Gilbert let out a laugh and smiled at the girl, he sat down on the couch that was in the living room.

"come sit, and his name is Matthew Williams, what he like? Well he's very quiet, calm, and a bit cute. He has wavy blonde hair that reaches to his chin. Then he's pale, like porcelain skin, but he's not as pale as me. Then he has violet colored eyes if you could call them violet, there so different. I mean I shouldn't be talking but still. And he has glasses but they fit him." Gilbert described his new friend, to may who had a small smile on her face.

"he seems cool, I wonder if I will meet him?" she said. Gilbert looked at the girl.

"why do you say that, you will meet him" he told her. A small smile crossed may's face.

" Gil, many things happen here, bad things, things that we can't control. For all we know Matthew could be dead, he maybe could have been devoured by a sulfur creature..." may told him. Gilbert's eyes went wide. He never though of the things Matthew could or would be going through. He had may to help him but Mattie had no one. He would be all alone, but something in his gut told him he would be fine. He just didn't know if he should believe it...

"im sure he will be fine, he's strong...or I hope. " Gilbert got up and went to look around the house. May followed him. They went up some stairs when they came into a hallway. In the hallway there was three doors, in which you could walk into. Gilbert walked down and turned to a bright pink door. He grabbed the knob and turned it.

The door, creaked as it opened. Inside there was a twin sized bed with fluffy pink blankets. There was also a bunch of stuffed animals. Old dolls also stood around the room. Doll houses also could be seen. Both walked in and found a bunch of dresses for every season. " a little girl used to live here?" Gilbert said but sounded more of a question.

"I guess, but I wonder who" Gilbert grabbed a stuffed baby chick toy. He smiles down at it. Then he thought was this the little girls room?

" y-you don't think its that little girl?" he asked still looking at the chick. May eyed him, curiously.

"what little girl?" Gilbert then remembered he never told her about his welcoming. So then how began.

"okay so when I came here the first day I found this little girl who was being taken by this lady, and the lady took her here. In the kitchen she pulled out the biggest knife and well stabbed her. She died, so I think this is her room!" he told her. May just looked at him.

"the girl that died gave you the welcoming right?"

"yea" may then looked down. That has never happened before she thought. The people that give welcoming's usually are alive and stay alive. They never die then give there welcome. Her mind wandered. That was until there was a knock that came down the stairs. Both of the kids looked at each other. Then they heard the door open.

"hello?"

* * *

ehhh I guess here's chapter 2, please review I get happy when people review and tell what you think, or do you think I should change something? Either way I own nothing bye


End file.
